1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a driving device with a first fastening device connectable to a stationary base part, particularly a vehicle body, or connectable to a movable structural component part, particularly a hatch or door of a vehicle, a second fastening device which can be connectable to the movable structural component part or to the stationary base part, a spindle drive which has a threaded spindle and a spindle nut arranged on the threaded spindle and by which the first fastening device and the second fastening device are movable axially relative to one another, and a rotary drive which drives the spindle drive in rotation by means of an overload protection device, wherein the rotationally rigid connection thereof can be canceled when a determined torque is exceeded. The overload protection device comprises a ring element which is arranged on a driveshaft of the rotary drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
In driving devices of the type mentioned above, it is known to design the overload clutch as a frictionally-engaging clutch. When in a basic position or intermediate position, a manual actuation is carried out whereby the frictional engagement is overcome by the application of force. The forces necessary for this purpose must be absorbed by the construction on which the driving device is arranged. When acted upon by high forces and/or when high acceleration is applied, the load may be so great that the connection elements on the vehicle side can be damaged.